love triangle!
by craigandcraeven
Summary: Kashino finally realized that he loves amano but how can he tell her that he loves her Will amano return his feeling or…Not? gomen..minna chan i suck at summary
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone my name is craeven this is my first fanfic so please please like it ^^**_

_**Love triangle kashino x amano x johny**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Kashino finally realized that he loves amano but how can he tell her that he loves her**_

_**Will amano return his feeling for her or…Not!?**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Amano's pov**_

_**Everyone alwasys chit chat and etcs…hahahahaha**_

_**The door opened and it was the teacher **_

_**Me and the other students went to our proper sits**_

"_**Good morning class"-teacher**_

"_**good morning teacher"we all said**_

"_**class today we have a new student,he is from welcome our new student"**_

_**A blonde boy walked inside the class room….hmmm he looks familiar…..its like I know him or something**_

"_**hi!im Johnny McBeal nice to meet u all" johnny!? Hmm….**_

_**Kashino's pov**_

"_**hi im Johnny McBeal nice to meet u all" **_

_***johnny hugged amano***_

"_**i-c-h-h-i-g-o! I miss you soo…..much!" **_

_**Everyone's face (0.o)**_

"_**johnny….long time no see…..i miss u too"amano said**_

_**After that.. its like im jealous…wait …..Im not jealous! who would fall for a clumsy girl!?**_

"_**any question class?"-teacher**_

_**A girl raised her hand and said "whats your relationship with amano?"**_

_**Well….good thing she asked ….I was curious whats his relationship with amano**_

"_**she's my fiancée"he said while smirking**_

"_**what!"everyone said**_

"_**no! no that's…not true!...johnny! stop with your silly jokes ….and im not his fiancée!"amano yelled while blushing**_

"_**soon to be fiancée"**_

"_**whatever johnny…"-amano**_

"_**ahemm…..ok …now johnny will be in group A …"-teacher**_

_**End of chapter:**_

_**Craeven:I hope u guys/gurls like it…please review ok ? ^^**_

_**Chapter two:kashino's rival :johnny**_


	2. Chapter 2 kashino's rival:johnny

Chapter two:johnny's rival:kashino

Craeven:yush…please review desu

Amano:craeven-chan do not own yumeiro patissiere

Note:johnny and amano are childhood friends

Chapter two:

**Johnny's pov**

**i finally found amano hurray!**

**Now….how will I make amano mine**

**Hmmm….**

**Confess again?**

**Nahh..!**

**_flash back_**

"**amano!...can we talk for a minute"**

"**sure"-amano**

**_after a few minutes_**

"**soo…whats this about johnny?"amano smiled**

"**ehh….umm…a-amano…..i…I like u"**

**Amano's reaction– 0/0**

"**will…u be my girlfriend?"**

"**ehh…ummmm….johnny ….."-amano**

"**don't worry amano ill wait for your answer!..."**

**_end of flash back_**

**Ughh…..maybe not….she already know that I like her**

**Maybe ill try…giving her roses and etc**

**Hmm….maybe ill try it **

**Hehehehehe but before that ….i need to know if she like someone else**

**Amano's pov**

**Johnnys back**

**+heart beats fast+**

**Wait….why is my heart beating fast…its not like I like him…or am i!?**

**Ohh my god!**

**Normal pov**

"**ohayou minna-chan"-amano**

"**ohayou"'everyone said**

**Except kashino**

"**ohayou amano!"-johnny**

**Kashino made a angry aura**

"**ohayou…johnny"-amano**

"**hey amano!"-kashino**

"**what Is it devil ….i mean kashino ?"-amano**

"**lets talk ASAP"kashino grabed amano's hand and run**

**Johnny's pov**

**I think I found my rival….**

**Kashino's pov**

**Wait why did I grabed amano….and what will I tell her**

**+heart beats fast+**

**0.0**

**Amano's pov**

"**hey devil….what are u gonna tell me..make it quick or we will be late for class"**

"**amano…."**

"**w-what"**

**Why am I nervous…**

**And this scene looks familiar**

"**amano….do u like johnny?"-kashino**

"**huh?"**

"**just answer me! Do u like johnny!"-kashino**

"…**."**

"**ill take that as a yes"**

**Then kashino left**

**-time skip-normal pov-**

"**oyy….kashino are you ok?"-andou**

"**yeah…I just didn't sleep well last night ..thats all"**

"**really kashino?"-** **Hanabusa**

"**or your just jealous about amano and johnny"andou**

"**what! Why would I be jealous…I don't like that clumsy girl….even if I am …I would never give up plus U GUYS LIKE HER RIGHT!?"**

"**hmmm…yeah"-hanabusa**

"**nope..i just like her as a little sister"-andou**

"**if your not jealous then why is your pencil broken?"hanabusa said while smirking**

**0.o**

"**hahahahaha…kashino like amano hahahahahah"-andou and hanabusa**

"**I do not!"**

"**hey andou do u know what im thinking?"**

"**yep..hehehehe"**

"**what are u guys planning to do?!" -_- -kashino**

"**hmm…nothing kashino…"**

"**bye kashino me and hanabusa are gonna make something sooo….chuw"**

**End of chapter:**

**Soo how is it guys?**

**Please review and lets be friends ok**

**Next chapter:hanabusa and andou's plan**


End file.
